The Twilight 25: Round 5
by ooza
Summary: A one-shot and drabble challenge based on 10 word and 15 picture prompts. See individual stories for more information.
1. Prompt 13

****Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Please do not repost my stories elsewhere. A lot of time and effort went into writing stories that revolve around characters I didn't create in the first place. I don't take credit for them, so don't take credit for what's mine. Let's play nice, okay?

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>**

Prompt: #13 – Photo: Goodbye Summer 2011  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Pairing: Bella & Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25 dot comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Hey, beautiful," Edward Cullen says as we pass each other in the hallway the first day of school. Jasper gives him a disbelieving look, but Edward ignores his friend, winking at me instead.<p>

I try to contain my own shocked expression. Never in a million years did I think he would acknowledge my existence in public, especially not after we made out at Lauren Mallory's end of summer beach party. He can have any girl he wants, and often does, but he never speaks to them afterward.

"Hi," I say shyly.

"See you around. Maybe at lunch?"

I smile. "Okay."


	2. Prompt 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #22 – Photo: Butterfly  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Pairing: Bella & Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I was thirty-one when I found my first gray hair.<p>

"Edward," I told my vampire husband, "we can't go on like this. You want me to live a normal life, but my life will never be normal if I'm sneaking around with a seventeen-year-old when I'm sixty!"

"We'll make it work, Bella," he promised.

"It's not working now!" I argued. "We already earn strange glances, and we've had to move twice so people don't get suspicious. That's not normal." The ultimatum I never wanted to give poured from my lips. "I love you, but change me or let me go."


	3. Prompt 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #4 – Photo: Messy Bed  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Character: Edward & Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock.<em>

"Go away," Edward whined into his pillow. It was Saturday, and he wanted to sleep in. His bedroom door swung open. "Mom!"

"Hey, Edward." The voice was not his mother's, but his lab partner, Bella's. Edward flipped over, scrambling to hide his morning wood with the comforter. Bella blushed and covered her face with her biology textbook. "Sorry! Esme said you were up."

_I'm up all right_, he thought.

"I was wondering if you wanted to study. I should have called first. I'll leave."

"It's okay." Edward wasn't about to let his biggest crush walk away. "Stay."


	4. Prompt 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #12 – Photo: Sitting in Tree  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Character: Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I know it sounds crazy, but I swear his eyes are on me, burning a hole into my skin.<p>

I'm well acquainted with the feeling; I experience it every day in biology. I have yet to catch him staring. He's never looking at me by the time I turn my head, but the smirk on his lips gives him away.

A chill runs down my spine that has nothing to do with the draft from my open bedroom window. I slam it shut and gaze into the darkness. The crisp fall breeze is gone, but the feeling is still there.


	5. Prompt 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #1 – Photo: Waving from Car  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Character: Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"How's the weather up there?" Edward asks.<p>

"Cold, rainy, and cloudy. Crappy. Just like always."

"It's beautiful here—sunny, warm. My invitation still stands."

"You know I can't just up and leave," I tell him.

"Why not? I did."

I don't have a good answer; I never do.

"I miss you." Every time he says those words, it weakens my resolve a little more.

"I miss you more."

"Then move down here with me. Just give it a chance. You can always go home. Please, Bella."

I ponder his offer like always, but this time my answer is different.

"Okay."


	6. Prompt 17: Lick

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #17 – "Lick"  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Character: Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Bella reread what she wrote in her mother, Renee's, birthday card. It wasn't easy to put into words how much she loved her, how much she missed her.<p>

"It's like you and Edward fell off the face of the Earth after you got married," Renee once said during a phone call.

Bella felt bad, but they had to stay away. It would be nearly impossible to explain why neither of them had aged in the past fifteen years.

She licked a stamp and fastened it to the envelope. The card would never be enough, but it would have to do.


	7. Prompt 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #25 – Photo: Wedding Cake  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Pairing: Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe she called my bluff. But here we were, dressed in old jeans, in my car, at a drive-through chapel in Vegas.<p>

"Ready?"

A pained expression crossed Bella's face. "Alice is going to be mad, isn't she?"

"She'll get over it," I assured her. "This is about us." Now that we were this close to getting married, I wasn't about to let my sister get in the way. "She can plan our next wedding." Bella frowned. One was apparently enough. "How about a party when we get home?"

"After you change me."

"After I change you," I agreed.


	8. Prompt 8: Daydream

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #8 – "Daydream"  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Character: Edward & Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Oh, fabulous," Bella muttered.<p>

I could smell the blood from across the clearing and was at her side before she could protest. A branch had snapped off and punctured her palm. Delicately, I took her hand in mine, inspecting it. "Here—let me clean it."

My lips closed around the wound, and I sucked gently. Bella moaned, encouraging me to slice through her skin with my teeth. I swallowed a mouthful of blood.

"Edward, are you okay?"

I shook off the fantasy and looked down to where our hands were joined.

"I've got a first aid kit," I sighed.


	9. Prompt 19: Tingle

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #19 – "Tingle"  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Character: Bella & Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>It hit me like a wrecking ball. I was sober only a few minutes ago, and now . . .<p>

I touched my nose. Somehow it was both tingly and numb at the same time. I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

I looked at the man to my right. He'd been buying me drinks all night.

"Nothing."

He smiled and slid three shots in front of me. "Drink these," he demanded. I slammed them one after another. I was already trashed. I knew I was in trouble but couldn't find it in me to care.

"Good girl," he whispered lustfully. "Tonight's gonna be fun."


	10. Prompt 7: Clandestine

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #7 – "Clandestine"  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Pairing: Edward & Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>It's been six months since I've seen or heard from my ex-girlfriend, but here she is, sitting at a table with her friends on the opposite side of the restaurant. I have an overwhelming urge to talk to her.<p>

Her mouth drops open when she sees me approaching, but her shock quickly turns to guilt.

"Edward?"

It doesn't take me long to figure out why she looks uncomfortable. I'm no expert, but it's obvious that she's really pregnant, which might mean I'm about to become a father. I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Bella, what the fuck?"


	11. Prompt 6: Ambivalence

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #6 – "Ambivalence"  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Characters: Bella & Sam  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Sam was surprised to see the soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen at his door.<p>

"Edward has agreed to change me after we're married. I want your word it won't affect the treaty."

"I can't agree to that. Newborns are a danger to humans."

"And wolves aren't? I'm sure Emily would beg to differ."

Sam recoiled at the accusation.

"Please, Sam. This is my choice. It should count for something."

The treaty was created to protect the tribe, but deep inside Sam knew the Cullens weren't a threat. A fight would inevitably end in lives lost.

"Fine. I'll grant this one exception."


	12. Prompt 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #24 – Photo: Man in Woods  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Character: Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Leaving her was the worst decision I'd ever made. I couldn't stand being away any longer. Her house was empty when I returned, so I followed her scent, stopping only when I reached the treaty line.<p>

_You're not welcome here, bloodsucker._ The though was loud and filled with anger.

"I need to see Bella."

_She doesn't want you anymore._

"I'm not leaving until she tells me that herself."

I breathed in relief as the wolf retreated. Bella had to go home eventually, and I wasn't going anywhere. As I waited, I prayed she would allow me back in her life.


	13. Prompt 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #23 – Photo: Couple Covering Eyes  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Pairing: Bella & Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"I've never done this before," he admits in a whisper. It isn't the first time he's told me.<p>

"I know."

"If you've changed your mind—"

"I haven't."

He nods and begins unbuttoning my blouse. "It's going to hurt."

"It hurts not to," I counter. I've waited long enough.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you. Quit stalling."

"I'm nervous."

"Me, too." My head tilts back as he kisses a path down my neck. "I trust you."

With one last deep breath, he sunk his teeth into my neck.


	14. Prompt 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #3 – Photo: Laundromat  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Characters: Bella, Emmett, & Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I watched from across the school parking lot as my brother pushed someone into a mud puddle.<p>

"Emmett!"

He frowned when he looked up, but his expression turned guilty when he saw me.

"This freshman was looking at me funny."

"Whatever."

Emmett backed away as I approached. I pulled the kid to his feet. He was scrawny and had black-rimmed glasses. He was kind of cute, too.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded and brushed himself off. "What's your name?"

"Edward. And I'm not a freshman." He glared at Emmett, and I smiled.

"Come on. I'll help you clean up."


	15. Prompt 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #14 – Photo: Pictures  
>Pen name: ooza<br>Character: Angela  
>Rating: T<p>

Photos prompts can be found here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I look at the clock on my dash. Any minute now.<p>

Through the passenger's side window, I finally see my target.

_Click._

He glances around suspiciously before getting into his car. When he pulls into traffic, I follow at a safe distance.

I'm surprised when he pulls over in the middle of nowhere. He gets out of his car and strips. This wasn't what I expected when I was assigned to spy on a possible cheating boyfriend.

_Click._

What happens next shocks me. There's an explosion of fur, and I gasp, my camera falling into my lap.

"He's a _wolf_?"


End file.
